


STOP

by ceasarette



Series: The STL Chronicles [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasarette/pseuds/ceasarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop reaching out to her when the final notes reach your ears. To just stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STOP

You wonder what you're doing. Why you're doing it. It started out oh so innocently. A spur of the moment. Something to keep you grounded when you start to lose grip of reality because everything you ever dreamed of is coming true. So you grab the closest thing you can, and you're surprised to find it's warm hand and soft fingers. Even more surprised when those fingers squeeze yours gently, as if they know that's exactly what you needed.

You tell yourself you still need that anchor, so you reach out for her again, and she welcomes you with that same warmth. It wasn't until you lost count of how many times you've sang that song when you realized just what the song meant. And when you did, you forced yourself to stop thinking about what it meant for you, for the both of you.

You tell yourself to stop. Stop thinking about it. Stop looking forward to that moment when you wait for everyone to take position so you can take yours beside her. Stop reaching out to her when the final notes reach your ears. To just stop.

But then you see her smile at you. That smile that you are sure is only meant for you. She rushes over to you as everyone around you do their part to make another show a success and pulls you into a tight hug. As she moves away, her hand linger on yours, and gives you a final squeeze. She looks deep into your eyes, searching. You smile the smile that it only meant for her, and only then does she let go.

You tell yourself to stop thinking about stopping.


End file.
